Escaping the Fearamid
Escaping the Fearamid is a chapter in When the Cold Breeze Blows Away. In this chapter, four (4) days after destroying Tabuu, it started off with the half-sister of Fadwa Lana Arian, Abia Shaymaa Essa, being turned into stone, and Rue Ibn Al Khalib is seen holding a sign, convincing that if he accepts Bill Cipher's ways of life, he and others will be spared. However, he too is turned into stone and brought to Bill's pyramid fortress, the Fearamid. In Tropoli, Libya, Bill clinks a frozen Ralphie Tennelli and announces the latest successes, which include turning citizens of North Africa and members of the Buttertoast Alliance into stone to be used as a newly-upgraded throne for Bill. Suddenly, Arale Norimaki is the one exception seen coming to, and then later going back into unconsciousness. He announces his plan to take Weirdmageddon worldwide, and the demons and the Global Liberation Union troops make their way toward the edge of Tripoli. But instead of escaping to the rest of the world, they hit a shield and ricochet back toward Bill's fortress. Bill is angry about the failure, and told his injured friends and his fellow injured troops to "walk it off!" Hours later, Bill is angered and unable to understand why they aren't able to extend their reach and leave Tripoli to dominate the world. He realizes that Ford is the only one able to understand the shield and contemplates his next move. He is interrupted by Keyhole, who informs him Gideon failed to stop the Obyekt 245 Robot and the Type 260 Robot, allowing him and his group to leave Tripoli. Bill is not worried by this, calling the outside world one of his most diabolical traps yet, one that would require "a will of titanium" to resist its temptations and escape. He asks for Gideon and tells Keyhole to "take the day off, as things got much more interesting." On top of the Fearamid, Arnold, Carlos, Wanda, D.A., Ralphie, Keesha, Ed, Edd, Eddy, Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Scout, Soldier, Pyro, Demoman, Heavy, Engineer, Medic, Sniper, Spy, Nigel, Hoagie, Kuki, Wallabee, Abigail, Goku and Rommel, including Ford Pines, are all reverted from their frozen states inside a private study and chained to the floor. Before D.A. could go on with her research with her spare tablet, Bill Cipher rises up from the ground, playing a piano and singing "We'll Meet Again." He explains Arnold, Carlos, Wanda, D.A., Ralphie, Keesha, Ed, Edd, Eddy, Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Scout, Soldier, Pyro, Demoman, Heavy, Engineer, Medic, Sniper, Spy, Nigel, Hoagie, Kuki, Wallabee, Abigail, Goku, Rommel and Ford are trapped inside a penthouse suite in the tip of the Fearamid. Arnold deduces that Bill wants something from him. Bill explains that with his newfound powers, he can control all of space, matter, and time. While Carlos is persuading to free the Preschool Girls from his throne, he reveals that he used to live in the second dimension until he destroyed it, and is aiming to do the same to this one. The only problem is that he, along with the rest of his friends and the terrorists, can’t escape Tripoli. Ford thinks that this is due to a natural magnetism attracting weirdness to Tripoli, the event he’s studied for years and as same in Gravity Falls, a force so strong that it forms a barrier that prevents that weirdness from going outside the city. He says there’s a way to break this barrier, but he’d never tell Bill. Bill tries to persuade Ford by telling offering Tim Jamal and Jyoti Kaur unlimited power in a world without restrictions or laws, and also, a world where the Global Liberation Union won the war and took over the world. Ford again refuses, calling Bill insane. Bill decides to find the equation needed to break the barrier in Ford’s mind. However, Keesha reminds Bill she can’t unless she makes a deal with them. Bill decides to try and find Ford’s weakness and force him to make the deal, chaining him up further. Category:Chapters Category:Real World